Realidad
by Miss.Stingue
Summary: Sting recibe una noticia que no esperaba... [Stingue One-Shot]


\- Demonios Rogue, dónde te metiste?- se quejaba Sting en voz alta. Esa mañana el maestro de Sabertooth había acordado encontrarse con su novio en la ciudad. " _Tengo que hablar contigo de algo importante"_ le había dicho el dragón Slayer de las sombras y aunque al principio Sting se sorprendió un poco no se negó, Rogue casi nunca era de proponer una cita o algo parecido, el campo de las ideas románticas era terreno del rubio. Lo que no entendía era porque Rogue le había insistido en que el encuentro se hiciera en la bulliciosa ciudad, la verdad es que no era el mejor lugar para hablar. Además entre tanta gente le estaba costando trabajo encontrar a su pareja.

Continúo buscando con la mirada hasta que sus ojos por fin se toparon con el muchacho de cabello negro. Ahí estaba él, de espaldas, con los brazos cruzados y con una mirada increíblemente distraída. Con una amplia sonrisa y abriéndose el paso entre la gente, Sting se acercó a él de manera sigilosa y en cuanto estuvo tan solo unos centímetros lo abrazo fuertemente por la espalda

-Despierta!- Sting prácticamente gritó.

\- Sting! Que haces idiota? Por poco me da un infarto- protestó Rogue molesto por el sorpresivo abrazo y grito de su novio

\- es tu culpa por estar en las nubes- respondió Sting aún abrazándolo

\- no estaba en las nubes Sting pero sabes bien que no me gustan las sorpresas, y ya suéltame no ves que estamos en público?

De mala gana el maestro deshizo el abrazo y se paró frente a su compañero. - bueno Rogue que quieres hacer?

-Te lo dije esta mañana no? Tengo que decirte algo importante

\- Bueno te escucho, de que se trata?

\- Pues verás yo...yo…- comenzó Rogue bastante nervioso. Sting que no tardó en darse cuenta de esto le sonrió dulcemente y revolvió su cabello negro como si de un niño se tratara.

-Esta bien, sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea -lo animó el rubio.

\- Bien entonces te lo diré - volvió a empezar Rogue un poco más calmado -Yo voy dejar Sabertooth

\- Puedes decirme lo que sea menos eso! Acaso enloqueciste?! - Sting no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba - No bromees conmigo de esa manera.

\- Por favor Sting, yo jamás bromearía acerca de algo importante.

\- Es que no lo entiendo. Sabertooth es parte de tu vida, es tu hogar, no puedes...

\- Ya lo decidí - Interrumpió Rogue muy decidido,

Sting se pasó una mano por la frente suspirando profundamente, sabía que cuando el mago de las sombras tomaba una decisión se mantenía firme hasta el final. No habría manera de hacerlo entrar en razón pero al menos lo intentaría.

-Rogue solo dime algo- Sting volvió a hablar tratando de recuperar su tono calmo - que va a pasar con el gremio? Yo soy el maestro pero te necesito, eres mucho más inteligente que yo… a veces. Que va a pasar con los dragones gemelos? Y… y más importante aún, que va a pasar con nosotros? Con nuestra relación?- Sting ya no podía mantenerse calmado.

\- Bueno es evidente de que con esta decisión también estoy dando por finalizada nuestra relación - Confesó Rogue desviando la mirada. Sting por su parte abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se le saldrían de la cara.

\- Qu que estás di qué rayos estás diciendo Rogue?! -Sting que prácticamente estaba gritando y llamando la atención de las personas que pasaban por el lugar, se acercó y tomó a Rogue de los hombros obligándolo a mirarlo de frente - yo no lo acepto, no quiero, no quiero terminar contigo yo...yo te amo Rogue y tú a mí estoy seguro de eso.

\- Lo siento Sting yo ya no te amo de la misma manera y tendrás que aceptarlo -Decía el moreno tratando de apartarlo con una voz tan fría e indiferente que hizo que el corazón de Sting se quebrara en mil pedazos.

\- Pero yo que he hecho? - sollozó el dragon Slayer de la luz -Acaso hice algo que te molestara?

\- No Sting, tú no has hecho nada malo- suspiró Rogue agachando la mirada - El único culpable aquí soy yo.

\- Que tratas de decirme?

\- Perdóname Sting tú no te mereces esto pero supongo que debo decírtelo

\- Decirme que? - Sting ya no estaba seguro de si quería seguir escuchando pero en el fondo anhelaba que Rogue le diera una explicación razonable para entender todo esto que él consideraba como una locura

\- Yo me… me enamoré de… de otro hombre - dijo Rogue con un leve rubor.

Sting cayó de rodillas, seguía sin poder creer todo lo que estaba escuchando, jamás pensó que Rogue sería capaz de engañarlo de esa manera. Se sentía asfixiado, por la gente de alrededor que parecían multiplicarse cada vez más, pero sobre todo por las palabras de Rogue. Ya no era capaz seguir escuchando veía que los labios de Cheney se movían pero no escuchaba nada de lo que decía, fue un milagro que pudiera recomponerse y oír al menos la última parte -Se que esto tal vez te lástima pero no puedo evitarlo, yo realmente lo amo y por eso quiero dejar Sabertooth para unirme a su gremio y…

-Así que también es un mago - Interrumpió el rubio con una voz oscura poniéndose de pie - Quién es?

\- Para qué quieres saber eso? - preguntó Rogue un poco asustado por la expresión de Sting.

\- Ahora que sé que es un mago puedo desafiarlo. No me sentiría bien masacrando a una persona indefensa. Pero como estamos en igualdad de condiciones le demostraré que nadie se mete con algo que le pertenece a Sting Eucliffe.

\- En primer lugar no soy un objeto y mucho menos de tu pertenencia - Gruñó Rogue - Y en segundo lugar no tendrás oportunidad contra él, además de que antes tendrás que pasar sobre mí.

Sting estaba furioso sería posible que Rogue estaría dispuesto a luchar por ese bastardo, acaso tanto lo amaba? Ese pensamiento hacía hervir su sangre, iba a volver a contestar cuando una grave y llamativa voz habló

-Ahí estás querido mío -Sting se dió cuenta de que la persona que dijo eso estaba detrás de él pero no se volteó de inmediato porque se quedó completamente sorprendido de ver a Rogue sonrojado, con una sonrisa torpe y los ojos brillando por el simple hecho de haber escuchado a ese sujeto, parecía una niña pequeña que se enamora por primera vez. Sting acabo de una vez por todas con la incertidumbre y se volteó rápidamente solo para encontrarse cara a cara con un hombre de baja estatura, pelirrojo y con una extraña pose de victoria.

-ICHIYA?!

\- Men! Oh qué gusto ver al maestro de Sabertooth aquí, como siempre tiene usted un parfum magnífico - saludó cortésmente el nuevo interés romántico de Rogue.

\- Él? De verdad? - preguntaba sting mirando a Rogue un tanto exasperado

\- Así es Sting. Ichiya y yo estamos saliendo - Rogue decía orgulloso y rebosante de alegría

-Por qué él? Realmente no lo entiendo. Que le viste? Estás ciego o que? -interrogaba un Sting cada vez más enojado

\- ya veo, así que estás en la negación Sting-kun - opinó con suficiencia el mago de blue pegasus - lo lamento profundamente pero mi querido Rogue y yo estamos envueltos en un parfum de amor y pasión que es probable no aceptes por el momento pero en cuanto te des cuenta de que somos el uno para el otro, estoy seguro de que incluso brindarás por nuestra felicidad en nuestra boda.

\- Boda?- Repitió Sting sin ocultar su desprecio hacia el hombre que tenía frente a él. Rogue por su parte seguía completamente embelesado mirando a su nuevo amor, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el otro dragon Slayer y lo hacía enfurecer aún más

\- Pero bueno a pesar de que quizás ahora me veas como un apuesto rival en el amor, espero que no me guardes rencor en el futuro y podamos ser amigos, qué dices?- al terminar de decir esto Ichiya sonrió y extendió su mano hacia Sting con intenciones de sellar una tregua. El mago de la luz miró la mano de Ichiya durante aproximadamente 3 minutos hasta que reaccionó…

\- ESTÁS MUERTO! - gritó el rubio y se abalanzó hacia el hombre de baja estatura con claras intenciones de asesinarlo.

-Men! -Ichiya dió un salto hacia atrás y corrió a refugiarse detrás de Rogue.

-Rogue no puedo creer que me estás dejando por esto. Sal y pelea como un hombre - continuaba desafiando Sting.

\- Ya basta Sting no le pondrás un dedo encima a mi novio. Cómo te dije antes tendrás que pasar sobre mí - ahora era Rogue quien desafiaba

\- No te preocupes querido mío - Calmó el pelirrojo saliendo asomándose detrás del hombre más alto - estoy seguro de que Sting lo aceptará tarde o temprano pero de todas maneras siempre estaremos juntos - Ichiya hablaba con Rogue como si fuera que el joven maestro de Sabertooth no estuviera presente.

\- Si tienes razón - Respondió el joven de cabello negro totalmente ruborizado e inclinándose para estar a la misma altura del mago de blue pegasus. Entendiendo la intención de Rogue, Sting trató de detenerlo pero por alguna razón su cuerpo no se movía, estaba horrorizado al ver como los grandes labios de Ichiya estaban a punto de besar el delicado rostro de SU Rogue y él seguía ahí sin poder reaccionar. Justo cuando los otros hombres estuvieron a punto de unir sus labios Ichiya, que como siempre parecía estar brillando,se volteó hacia Sting y le dijo:

\- El mejor parfum ha ganado Sting… Sting Sting

-STING DESPIERTA! - El grito de Rogue finalmente logró despertarlo. Sting se encontró a sí mismo empapado en sudor y con la respiración agitada. Cuando poco a poco iba recuperando la calma se dió cuenta de que Rogue lo estaba mirando con preocupación al otro lado de la cama. Rogue compartiendo la cama con él y mirándolo con ojos amorosos

\- Ro Rogue que pasó- llegó la pregunta débil.

El moreno suspiro antes de responder - Pues supongo que tuviste una pesadilla o algo así. No dejabas de patearme y hablar dormido.

-Así que todo fue una pesadilla - Repetía Sting como tratando de convencerse a sí mismo.

\- tranquilo ya pasó - lo tranquilizaba su novio acariciándole la mejilla - quieres contarme?

\- Fue horrible, renunciaste a Sabertooth y me dejaste por… Ichiya-san - relataba el mago de la luz, Rogue solo lo miro sorprendido y se puso pálido como si estuviera mareado.

\- No tienes idea lo horrible que fue Rogue, incluso estuviste a punto de besarlo y Rogue me estás escuchando? ROGUE!

\- Por favor Sting, dame unos minutos para sacar esa imagen de mi cabeza- pidió Rogue con una mano en la sien

\- No te quejes fue mucho más traumático para mí.

\- No estés tan seguro de eso... Pero bueno como ya te habrás dado cuenta no fue más que una horrible, muy horrible pesadilla. Ahora porque no intentas dormir otra vez.?

\- No quiero - dijo Sting acurrucándose en el pecho de su novio - Quiero que me hagas creer que eso no fue más que un mal sueño.

\- Sting… - trato de razonar con su infantil pareja

\- Por favor Rogue. No creo que vuelva a poder dormir si no lo haces.

Rogue suspiró pesadamente y luego de unos segundos en silencio finalmente aceptó - de acuerdo qué quieres que haga?

Sting sonrió triunfal -Dime: nunca voy a dejar Sabertooth-

-nunca voy a dejar Sabertooth -repitió el chico de ojos rojos mientras enredaba sus dedos en el cabello rubio de Sting.

\- Y nunca voy a dejarte por Ichiya -terminó el maestro

\- Y nunca voy a dejarte por Ichiya…. Ni por nadie

\- Por qué….? -preguntó el rubio expectante

\- Porque te amo - Respondió Rogue con un pequeño sonrojo - Contento?

\- Aún no - Sonrió divertido

\- Que más quieres Sting ya dije lo que me pedis…

Rogue no pudo terminar la frase ya que Sting en una rápida acción rodó en la cama quedando justo encima del dragon Slayer de las sombras y capturando sus labios.

-Ya me lo demostraste con palabras, que tal si ahora me lo demuestras con acciones?- ahora el tono de Sting era sumamente seductor. Antes de que Rogue pudiera incluso contestar, Sting aclaró - Por cierto si te niegas sabré que en realidad prefieres a Ichiya-san.

Rogue frunció el ceño y suspiró derrotado en verdad que su novio a veces era como un niño caprichoso - De acuerdo pero quiero que sepas que eres un maldito manipulador - respondió finalmente.

-Por supuesto pero así me quieres - presumió Sting volviendo a besar a los labios de su novio pensando que no había nada mejor que la realidad. Esta realidad.

Fin


End file.
